Europa
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Special giftfic for Shining Zephyr! The Earth teeters on destruction while love hangs by a thread. Chris Redfield rushes to save his beloved Snake, but his path is far from clear! Wesker's pillaging the old soldier, and the world's in grave danger!


What's up, my friends? Today I present you with 'Europa', a gift I wish to give to Shining Zephyr. Just recently she made a request, and during the birth of that particular request, this adventure was born. Both adventures will leave the gate upon wings of love, nourished by our warm friendship. The fate of this project is currently unknown. For now, I just wish to present her with something beautiful and uplifting.

**_Warning: Children, you should be aware of this by now. Old Snake won't be a stranger to human emotion, and boy/boy love will reign over this tale. If you have crinkled your nose at either one of those elements, none of my work will be on your favorite menu. Thanks for stopping by, though!_**

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Metal Gear Solid or the elements behind the guest character.

* * *

_"The path to true love is never smooth. However, once true love is in your grasp, you experience unparalleled joy."_

_Once upon a time, I read those lines._

_I found them inside of a book-one of my favorite books, to be exact. Can't remember the title or anything, since it was so long ago, but I remember flipping through the book's pages. I remember seeing those lines, and the fire I felt after they engraved themselves into my mind. i was a shrimp at the time, and didn't think much of those lines at the time, but they remained with me. They trapped themselves in my mind like a riddle, an enigma torn straight out of a child's fantasy world. I didn't think my riddle would come back to bite me in the ass, but I turned out to be wrong._

_Whoever spoke those lines spoke the truth. I now hold true, undeniably beautiful love, and it's giving me bliss I can't describe. I would explode trying to comprehend the limits of my love. But you see, the thing is...I'm also in pain. Love has given me unparalleled joy, all right, but I feel like I'm driving a cattle prod into both of my palms. I'm holding onto Heaven's most beautiful jewel, and it's burning the flesh off my hands. Ironic, yes, but now that I think about it..._

_I guess I expected this all along._

_I knew this was going to happen, and you know what? I don't regret a damn lick of it._

_I knew I'd end up in the shit pile I'm in, especially after all of the promises I gave him. I told him I'd go to the edge of the universe for him, and I wasn't shitting around. You'd see that if you could see me now, running on the strip of a NASA station. I'm running against time, fate and-as you would call them-overwhelming odds. I've got NASA air craft flying over my head, Hal's screaming in my ear, the world's shaking, and I'm running towards a vacant spaceship. Call me crazy, but I'm about to jump off the edge of the universe-to save my thief._

* * *

Chris Redfield was an accomplished officer of Raccoon City's forces. Revered for his phenomenal, primal strength, he caused heads to turn wherever he went. His fellow officers supplied him with unending respect, treating him as knights would treat a member of nobility. His superior gave constant shows of admiration, always in awe of Chris' unrivaled talents. Regardless of his shining accomplishments and valor, the legendary Redfield was equipped with mortal flaws. His short fuse was a severe flaw in the eyes of many, causing his number of friends to equal his number of opponents. Several officers weren't fond of his tendency to explode over small situations, and that didn't make Chris an admirable competitor for any form of competition. Playing a simple card game with him was akin to wandering into a field of mines. If one pushed his short temper aside, though, they'd find a mortal worthy of immortality. They'd find a fearless, invincible soul, capable of taking down an entire world.

If one asked for a verbal portrait of Chris Redfield, they'd receive a painting of a king. Words would paint a tower of strength in their mind's eyes. However, none of those portraits would capture Chris' descent into love. No one expected their intrepid, muscular lion to surrender his heart to anyone, male or female. Chris himself said he'd never have any time to nourish a love life, and believed love to be nothing more than a game. As he discovered, not even the strongest of hearts could evade love. It was too difficult of a battle to wage. The Redfield didn't fight against love's tides, and if he had told any of his co-workers that, they would have had the wind knocked out of them. Instead he succumbed to love's overwhelming pressure, and fell madly in love with-

* * *

"We can't shoot it down! That's my friend in there, dammit! Why can't you understand that?!"

"Chris doesn't have enough time! By the time he gets there, the Earth will have gone up in flames!"

"Give him a few minutes! He knows what he's doing!"

The sun was a treasure of days past, no longer breathing. The moon had fallen into eternal sleep, leaving behind mournful traces of silver grief. Unable to separate night from day, mortals sought havens from danger. Gales whipped at their fleeting frames, laughing as they desperately tried to hold onto loved ones. Small ones were torn away from their parents and guardians, wrenched from their guardians by aimless souls. Babies shrieked in the arms of their mothers and fathers. Journalists captured ephemeral glances at their reality, unable to make heads or tails of the world's predicament. For the very first time, the world was on the same page. Unfortunately, the page was an undeniably dark one.

_**"Channel 45 reporting, live from Times Square! People have lost their hold on direction! They're seeking sanctuaries, shelters that can shield them from this indescribable storm!"**_

_**"Why is any of this happening?! That's a question we're unable to answer! Here at Channel 23 News, we're struggling to bring you the latest on this predicament-but we're at a complete loss! No one can figure out why the world's about to go down in a ball of flame!"**_

The general public was trapped in the dark, but a select few weren't. Chris happened to be one of those few, able to view the cause of the world's imminent destruction clearly. Liquid Ocelot and Albert Wesker were at the forefront of chaos, laughing as their toys ran about in black streets. Surely they were laughing themselves silly, towering above all of broken humanity. All of their deepest wishes had come to wild, screaming life! They had every reason to be happy. The true nature of humanity had finally emerged, and Albert had his "sweet peach", his "precious lamb". Albert had-

_"Excuse me, sir, but this shelter is completely occupied! We can't take you in!"_

_"You've got to let me in! My wife's in there! I've got to see her!"_

_"Mommy?! Mommy?! Mommy, where are you?! Mommy!"_

_"Oh, please help me find my baby! You've got to help me, please! She's all I have left!"_

* * *

A lot of promises were made. A lot of dreams were made. Chris vowed to give his butterfly every star in the universe, along with the everlasting loyalty of love's true kisses. Chris vowed to shield him from the cold, pain and Hellfire. Chris vowed to shield him from his darkest nightmare, which turned out to be the Devil's son-otherwise known as Albert Wesker. The fragile diamond of Chris' heart frequently spoke of inner disturbances, all of which were created by the fiendish spirit from Hell. He dreamt of the demon's arms being wrapped around him. He dreamt of the demon's soft, luscious whispers. He dreamt of the demon's fingers stroking his chest, nipples-

Hal was hyper-active at first. The softhearted otaku could have easily won 'The Biggest Worry Wart' award, and Chris saw his qualifications first-hand. Whenever his old friend informed him of Wesker's nighttime assaults, he immediately informed Chris. He couldn't stop bouncing off the walls with worry, but the Redfield eventually calmed him down. As time went on, two lovers became incredibly close-and an otaku learned how to relax. The Emmerich happily told the Redfield of his warm, brotherly affection and satisfication, relieved to know his best friend had a truly devoted lover.

When Wesker swept Chris' butterfly into a butterfly net, Hal didn't change his tune. Chris wanted the Emmerich to drive a blade into his heart, but the otaku didn't see fit to do so.

"Just wait a minute! Give him a chance! If Chris says he's going to end this, then let him end it! You should believe in him! He's your officer!"

"It's not that easy, Emmerich! He's going against Heaven and Hell! No human can manage what he's about to do!"

The saving grace of Chris' life couldn't understand the opinions of many people. He couldn't understand why so many looked down on him, simply because he had an extremely short fuse. The fuse may have been in the picture, but the Redfield was one of a beautiful spirit. Kind, loving and dedicated, he managed to protect his beloved butterfly on many occassions. He shielded him from gaggles of virus-ridden corpses, Liquid's threats and murky waters. At the moment, he was making a mad dash towards one of NASA's many air craft-without any previous knowledge on how to fly one.

* * *

Hell had come to Earth. Fires danced all around him, consuming every inch of his existence. His body ached feverishly, throbbing as a million open wounds. He could do nothing as his lord and master loomed over him, smiling as a cat with a goldfish. As he had been many times before, he was helpless in the face of inevitable pain. His heart hadn't stopped crying out for his lover, but he was nevertheless trapped. Locked, cemented inside of a mousetrap he couldn't tear himself out of-even if he managed to cut off a limb. Even weaker than a feather, he could do nothing but look upon the one that pretended to love him. "You poor, pitiful thing," his captor said, fingers dancing upon his thighs maliciously. Smiling, he spoke with the eyes of a sadistic panther.

"You're hoping for a happy ending, but this is what you're getting. The world, as you know it, is coming to an end-and your precious knight is about to burn. All of your dreams, all of your pretty wishes and kisses, are about to fall into the Devil's hands."

The goldfish said nothing. He never spoke to the cat, unless it was out of pain and fear. The cat had managed to wrench words out of him several times, many of them delivered during their 'play time' (as the cat dubbed it). Whenever the cat announced 'play time', the goldfish was forced to not only moan but cry out his captor's name-in pleasure. The fish tried hard to fight against his predator, but his body couldn't win the struggle. The cat always won in the end, and so, in the end, he always got what he wanted. And as the fish called out his name, body melting in enforced pleasure, the cat bashed the fish's psyche. At the moment, the cat was unzipping himself-much to the horror of his prey. In mere seconds, a steel dagger was inserted into the fish's broken body-and driven as a stake, deeper and deeper into the quivering, moistened body of his prey. Gripping the fish's nipples with ferocious intensity, the cat grinned as he drove himself ever deeper. "You poor, ugly thing," the predator sneered, drawing blood from the fish's chest. "You're still hoping, wishing for that son of a bitch to rescue you, when I've got you all to myself! You and I are going to rule all of humanity, Snake, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it! I'm going to fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked before, and then I'll toss your worthless, filthy body into Hell-right along with the rotting corpse of your fiancee!"

* * *

Panting, he threw himself into an unknown jungle-a jungle astronauts would easily identify as a small craft. Tying himself down in a seat, he scanned the panels around him. All of them were unfamiliar, speaking in a language he couldn't comprehend. Heart throbbing, pulse pounding, he shut his eyes for a moment-then threw himself back into the fray. His eyes directed his actions as he frantically pressed buttons, veins throbbing against his skin. The ship's engine soon came to life, bringing his heart an ephemeral, almost drug-like rush of ecstasy.

"Cobra, are you in there?!"

"Yes, Tigress, I'm in!"

"Do you have the foggiest idea on what you're doing?!"

"Abso-fuckin-lutely not! I've got one mission in mind, though, and I'll be damned before a stupid spaceship stops me!"

"All right, you idiot! Otacon and Mei Ling will provide you with the coordinates you need! You've got fifteen minutes to reach the princess in her high tower, stop the bad guys, and put an end to the meteors! Think you can do it?!"

"Only one way to find out, Sheva," the Redfield said warmly, tossing aside his partner's beloved nickname in favor of a warmer turn.

_"Come on! Come on! Call out my name, you damned piece of shit! Call out my name, or I'll tear your bowels out! Call it out!"_

"Things have taken a worse down here! Area 51's been completely annihilated, ladies and gentlemen! I repeat-Area 51's been completely annihilated!"

"The President has been rushed into hiding! There's been no word from his staff! The White House has been completely evacuated!"

"We've got a mad rush of what appears to be zombies inside of the city's biggest hospital! Patients are being killed left and right-holy moley, I don't have a clue on what's going on! Have we finally arrived at an apocalypse?! Is the world witnessing Armaggedeon?!"

"Chris! Chris, what in the Hell are you doing?!"

"Dammit, I'm working on it!"

"Call out my name, you wretched sack of shit, or I'll pull the rest of your bowels out and force them down your throat!"

_**"Ch-Chris...Ch-Ch-Chris...CHRIIIIIIS! CHRIS!"**_

"Do you see now, brother?! Do you see?! Do you finally understand?! Our father's ideals are finally coming to life, and you won't be here to see the new world-_**OUR NEW WORLD!"**_

Amidst all else, one word drifted into the sky on the wings of a whisper-coming straight from Hal Emmerich's heart.

'Please'.

* * *

This was composed to 'Access the Animus', the GREATEST battle song ever composed by human. It was brilliantly done by the unparalleled Jesper Kyd, for the Assassin's Creed soundtrack.

As you might have guessed, Sheva is Sheva Alomar. She stars alongside Chris Redfield in Resident Evil 5. I always imagine them being the greatest of friends, through thick and thin. XD That explains the usage of nicknames in this tale, with Sheva being 'Tigress' and Chris being 'Cobra'. I think they're adorable together. By the way...as for Chris, I was going to use Leon Scott Kennedy from Resident Evil 4 (and Degeneration), but...he kinda burned out a long while ago. Tee hee hee. XD

If you're wondering, NO. The first lines of this tale didn't come from an actual book. The line about true love's road was inspired by a Shakesepeare line, but other than that, everything else came from imagination.

If you're familiar with NBC's 'Meteor', this may come as a surprise to you-especially if you don't have a particularly warm opinion of the show. This little ditty was inspired by that show, which I happened to catch with my family after a grueling eight hour shift. XD The show, I feel, was poorly done-but at least I gained something out of it. XD If you're not familiar with that show, just think of the movie 'Independence Day'. That was a distant second in my line of inspiration sources. And yeppers, this piece was particularly graphic. I think you can guess what Wesker was doing to Snake in the very last part of the chapter.

Thanks for reading, chaps! XD


End file.
